Love Is Not a Fight
by Blackmoon OniOokami
Summary: But it sure as hell deserved to be given one. Fighting against a powerful dark sorcerer, an angery, revenge wanting half demon with a beautiful warrior priestess by his side was something he didn't see coming. But in Hyrule, you never saw anything coming.
1. Chapter 1 Battle and Heart Ache

**Hey there! Welcome to my first Zelda/IY crossover!**

**Sorry I haven't been updating my other stories. I really want to get back to them, but fucking plot bunnies elude me every time! And as of late I've been rather depressed. So there's that.**

**Any how, I wanted to treat you guys to something. I don't want to keep you hanging so if you've seen Hetalia, love it, and love Russia aka; Ivan Braginski (mine), go check out my story on quizazz (quotev)! I need some reviews on that man :c Badly. I think I'm doing okay, but I don't know. The title is 'Let Me in Your Sanctuary'.**

**Okay, enough talk. Enjoy the story!**

Kagome trudged on her feet, a mantra coursing through her head as two male demons bickered back and forth.

'_Left foot, right foot, and don't get angry. Left foot, right foot, and don't get angry.'_

It was a wonderful mantra that was slowly driving her to the brink of insanity. You see, a while back, they had been getting ready for the final defeat of Naraku, the evil half demon that cursed the lands that they walked upon.

Suddenly, a wild group of allies showed up, ready to help. It was rather odd and suspicious, but no one questioned anything when Kouga showed up and tried staking claim on our poor, time traveling miko. Inuyasha got his hakama in a twist, riling up and yelling at both of them, resulting in a sit.

Quickly things got from bad to worse as Naraku sent out his swarm of Bee's. He had known all along that this was the day they had decided to kill him. Kagome was thinking of every possibility that could have let the hanyou out on the little secret; Kikyou, Inuyasha's big mouth, mole in the group. There wasn't much after Kanna and Kagura were killed.

Back to the current matter at hand, Kagome was groaning not only from the long walk- nearly five hours had passed with one measly break (thank you so much Inuyasha)- but Kouga and Inuyasha still going at it.

The word 'sit' was right on the top of her tongue as she bit her lip to keep from shouting it out. Sesshoumaru passed her a questioning glance, of which she replied with a gesture from her head at the yelling idiots. He gave an almost inaudible sigh as he nodded and attacked them with his poison whip.

"HEY!" They cried, jumping away from it. Sesshoumaru glared at them, but never made a verbal comment towards them. They snarled but stopped when Kagome herself gave them a death glare that would send Naraku himself running for the hills.

Sighing, she turned back around and adjusted her new armor. She was wearing something similar to what Midoriko would wear, but made a few adjustments. She, unlike Midoriko, had no sword. She didn't have a jewel incrusted belt but instead a regular yukata strap for the belt. The whole armor made from the finest of demon skin (which she nearly barfed at). Also, instead of having it hip length and split down the sides, it was thigh length and had little holes on her hip bones. She constantly rubbed the left hip bone, where the jewel popped out of.

Sighing, she looked up and her gaze hardened. They were at the castle of hell, home to a certain spider demon that needed to die, whether he wanted to or not.

"Mom, come check this out! I found a letter written to us by the well. I think Kagome or Inuyasha left it." Handing his mother the note, Souta held his hands behind his back, obviously wanting to hear what the letter said.

Smiling from excitement and anxiousness, Kun-Loon snatched the letter right up, instantly dropping her smile as she felt her stomach churn. Motioning her son to follow, they grabbed Grandpa Yuniji out from the shed and all sat themselves on the couch.

With shaky hands, Kun-Loon opened the letter and cleared her throat, reading out loud. "Dear Mother, Grandfather and Souta," She started.

'_Please don't be alarmed by this letter. I just couldn't waste time with pleasantries. Today's the day that we finally go after and destroy Naraku. Inuyasha's getting highly antsy, so I can't write much but here goes nothing. _

_I love you guys _**s**o_ much, I can'__**t **__begin to s__**a**__y how man__**y**__ times I want to hug you and kiss you all.__** S**__ometimes I wish this stuff w__**a**__s done __**f**__or good so I can just be with you all and help you with the shrin__**e**__**a**__gai__**n**__._

_I miss those __**d**__ays. Please don't cry if I don't come back. I don't want you to s__**h**__ed __**a**__ny tears for me. I went in as a __**p**__riestess and if I die, I die as a warrior. Sango, Sesshoumaru and Kouga have all helped me become something new of myself, and if I can't handle anything, then I never tried hard enough._

_I will miss you all so much. And when I come back, I want some oden to celebrate. Now go back to your lives and go out there with a smile like I am. Because I'm __**p**__ositive I can win this with the help of m__**y**__ friends._

_~Love, Kagome.'_

Kun-Loon rose a shaky hand to wipe away her tears as she sat down the letter, sobbing and praying for her child to stay alive. Yuniji grabbed a paper sutra and concentrated hard, praying to the gods for his baby granddaughter to stay safe, and Souta tried keeping his tears at bay, trying to stay strong for his mother.

Sniffling, Kun-Loon scanned over the parchment once again, feeling she was missing something. "S-Souta, could you go grab me a pen?" Nodding the boy dashed off, running back as fast as he could and handed it to her.

Writing what she saw at the end of the paper, Kun-Loon couldn't help but smile as new found tears found there way to her eyes. Her baby girl always was the smartest.

'_**Stay safe and happy.**__'_

Kagome panted as she shot another arrow at a nearby demon, nearly sobbing as Naraku made more. Sesshoumaru kept going on strong but she noticed he was starting to slow down a bit. Inuyasha was helping Sango and Miroku; Miroku having taken too much poison into his system and Sango had gotten a long gash on her stomach.

Kouga and his men were dissipating in strength, energy, and numbers fast. Thankfully Sesshoumaru brought his soldiers from his castle to help out- and they sure did their jobs well. Just dodging a blow to the head, Kagome stabbed an arrow into a demons heart, covering it in spiritual energy.

The demon cried out in rage and anger, blowing up into dust not seconds later. Coughing, she stepped back and looked up, sighing and running a hand through her hair in frustration from what she saw before her.

'_How the HELL does that guy conjure up an Ogre?'_ She wanted to cry badly but refrained from it as she retreated to Sango and Miroku, yelping as an explosion sounded behind her and blasted her up a few feet, sending her skidding on the ground.

Shakily getting up, she limped over to them and panted, giving her last bits of energy to them to heal faster as she took solace behind a giant boulder, wincing as she saw dead soldiers covering the once pure, green ground.

"This is bad…" She whispered. She subconsciously rubbed her mark on her hip, thinking. Snapping her head up as Inuyasha let out a strangled cry, she looked up and tears flooded her eyes as she saw him being penetrated by a sacred arrow.

Kikyou.

Without even looking at the area, she dashed forward and rolled over to his body, touching the arrow and sighing as it dissipated at her touch. "I-Inuyasha," she cried, touching his paling face. "Y-you're going to be okay. Don't leave me, okay? You cannot leave me."

He gave a scratchy chuckle as he held her hand, sighing out a shuddering breath. "K-Kagome…" He started, coughing a bit. "I ain't gunna make it. And w-while I may not be-"

Kagome gripped his shirt tightly, burying her face in his chest. "Don't say it! I don't want to hear those words coming from your mouth, you understand me?" He nodded, tilting up her chin to the best of his ability. "Okay. But you 'ave to face the facts Kagome," He coughed up blood, horrifying Kagome. "Even if I do croak, know this…"

He stayed silent for a few moments, worrying Kagome. She smacked his face slightly, tears dripping down. She vaguely heard screams, explosions and laughter from behind her, but her frayed mind ignored it for the moment.

"I-Inuyasha, come on! You have to s-stay with me!" He nodded, swatting her hand away with a groan. "Know that, n-never for a m-moment, c-can Kouga c-claim you… You're mine, g-got it?" She gave a strangled laugh, hugging him close. Nodding, she whimpered and cried into his chest.

"Don't go Inuyasha… Don't leave me alone. I can't live without you! I love you damn it!" She screamed, never once caring about who heard her. A hand landed on her head, making her look up. Still wearing that cocky smirk of his, he gave her a look she won't ever forget in her dreams.

"I-I…love you…too…Kag…om…e…." With his final breath, his head dropped down, laying on the ground, never to move again. Kagome sobbed loudly, hugging his dead body close and curling into a ball.

"Kukuku," A snarky, dark laughter came from above and behind her. She didn't have to look to know who it was. "Oh, poor priestess Kagome lost her half demon lover." He never noticed how stiff her body grew, or how a certain spot on her hip started to glow.

"Shall I give you the gift of joining where he is? Oh wait; that would mean you'd have to go to hell." He smirked. "What is your decision, Ka-go-me?"

She sat up, her eyes stark cold and hardened from anger. Her hair curled up in waves, flowing against wind that wasn't there, her body carefully rising without notice. She glanced at him, scowling. "My decision…?" He grinned, at least a thousand tentacles readying themselves at her.

"My decision… is for you to die!" Lunging at him, there was silver white electricity glowing from her finger tips as she gripped onto his neck, burning him from the inside out with pure energy. He cried out a blood curdling scream, the whole area being engulfed by the silver white energy.

"_I'LL GET YOU, YOU BITCH PRIESTESS! I'LL BE BACK!"_

After the energy disappeared, all that was left were the remaining alive demons, Sango, Miroku, and an unconscious Kagome slumped to the ground.

**Owari.**

**So? What do you think? I know Link and the gang hasn't been introduced, but I wanted a story up first before I went anywhere.** **We need a base to start with ya know! Hehe ^.^ anyways, review, share, like, favorite, and have a great day! LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	2. Chapter 2 Home?

**Woo! Welcome back to 'Love Is Not a Fight'! Took me forever to figure a name for this, and the title still doesn't feel right. But whatever!**

**Please read and enjoy!**

Sango sighed, leaning against the wooden walls of Keade's home. Miroku was lying upon the ground, breathing harshly. Though Kagome gave some of her powers to quickly destroy the remaining poison, there was still some left.

'_Speaking of Kagome-chan,'_ Sango thought, looking to her friend's unconscious body. She was still passed out from last night's battle. Her breathing wasn't labored and her wounds were slowly healing. Keade said her powers were being combined with a strange power that didn't belong to the Shikon Jewel, so she set out to watch for any problems.

Sighing again she pet Shippo's head, the little kit asleep and unaware of his mother's troubles. _'Kagome-chan, please wake up soon,'_ Sango thought, biting her lip. _'If not for us and if not for Shippo then please, for yourself. Please Kagome… Wake up.'_

-**In Kagome's Dream State-**

Kagome opened her eyes, taking in the beautiful scenery. Green grass with small flowers and bugs covered the ground, her lying body shielded in it like a protective glove. Sitting up, she looked around. It was nothing but a clear area with trees far away from her and mountains seen on the horizon. It looked like paradise.

'_Wait,'_ Kagome stilled, eyes widening. _'P-Paradise? As in... Heaven?'_ She stood on shaky legs looking around desperately. Where was everybody? Why was she in heaven alone?

A soft bell like laugh sounded behind her and she jumped, turning around and ready to fight. But she stopped as she saw a beautiful woman that looked a lot like her. "Midoriko," She breathed out.

"Kagome," She started, smiling at her like she was her best friend. "I cannot thank you enough for your bravery on saving this land from the evil demon. You have done more than enough and you can return home without problems."

She frowned. Where was home now? Back in the future, with her family that she remembered nothing of? Sure, they were family and she said she would return without question, but…

"I-I…" She stuttered. The woman raised an eyebrow, tilting her head. She swallowed a huge lump in her throat. "I no longer know where my true home is, Lady Midoriko. I do wish to go home and be with my biological family, but… My heart also lies in the past with everyone else."

Midoriko smiled with such mysteriousness, it set Kagome on edge. "I understand Kagome." She frowned, and the scene changed to that of Edo.

"Your friends won't last much longer though. I am to predict that the monk, despite your attempts to save him will die from the high amounts of poison his body took in. The slayer will soon follow after, her heart not taking the pain and will die of a heart attack." Midoriko spoke, her eyes swimming in sympathy and regret.

Kagome sobbed, desperate to claim something. "W-What about Shippo and S-Sesshoumaru- they'll live for a long time, right?" Sighing, Midoriko nodded. "But you yourself will not. Sesshoumaru has silently claimed you as his pack now, and if you stay, demons from all over will try to take you.

"Shippo will grow under his rule with a mother, and now a father figure, but will mourn with you for Inuyasha. He will grow as a warrior and claim the northern and eastern lands for him self, but will die a thousand years later."

Kagome shook with such sadness that she collapsed to the ground. "I-I don't want to be without them," She sobbed into her hands. "And I want to see my mother and everyone else i-in the future…" Midoriko placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, kneeling down and rubbing her back.

Hesitantly, Midoriko called out, "There is…one other choice you can make, Kagome." Her head shot up like a speeding bullet. "It's another adventure. Another land needs help and the single warrior who can do it cannot face it alone." Biting her lip uncharacteristically, she pulled back and showed Kagome her hip bone.

"This mark, the missing piece of the Triforce, represents Vigilance, Purity, and Strife. You have it on your body also." Reaching down, Kagome rubbed her hip bone, shocked. "It is a path way to the other world. Would you like to go there?"

Kagome blankly looked at the village, everyone helping on cleaning the village and fix it up. Turning back to Midoriko, she gave a shuddering breath. "Midoriko-sama…" Kagome started, standing up. "If I were to go to the other world, would I be able to say goodbye to everyone first?"

Smiling, she nodded, their ghostly bodies fading with the scenery. "Do what you must, Kagome-_sama_," Midoriko giggled, winking to her. "Once you are ready, just call out my name and I shall send you to the other world. But please do not take long."

Fading away completely, Kagome's vision faded to black, her mind once again unconscious.

The night was filled with noises of bugs and sounds of the wind on people's ears. Sesshoumaru's gazed was fixed on the sky as he heard the young woman, Kagome, stir from her slumber. Turning his head, he looked at her as her eyes quickly fixated on him.

"…How long was I out?" Kagome questioned the demon lord as she yawned, stretching. He gave a ghost of a smile, turning his head back to the sky. "For three moons," He said stoically. She sat straighter than a board, gaping.

"If you do not close your mouth, flies will attempt to make their homes there." He called out, amusement lacing in his words. She snapped her mouth shut with an audible snap, and she glared at him, but smiled. A few moments of silence ensued between them, one comfortable and the other anxious and filled with worry.

Kagome stood from her make-shift futon, softly padding over to the demon lord. He stiffened as she wrapped her arms around him, drawing her body close and hugged him tightly. Confused, he grew worried as he smelt salt water and felt wet spots on his shoulder.

Her form shook as she slumped next to him, still holding his body like a life line as he sat still, unsure what to do. Rin never acted as such, but then again, the miko did things differently than anyone else he knew of. He awkwardly placed a hand on her back, hoping it would help.

"Big brother," Her voice called out, startling him. _'Big brother?'_ He thought. "I know we were never close, and at most, we're just allies but… I'm going to miss you a lot." He raised an eyebrow. Where was she going? "I have to leave and go help out another world with its problems. Midoriko is sending me on another journey."

Both of his eyebrows rose at this declaration and nodded, sitting her up and placing a comforting hand on her head. "Do not cry, Kagome," She sobbed with a smile as he spoke her name for the first time. "If you do return, we will be waiting for you. You're always welcome home."

Crying louder, she tackled him in a hug, sobbing into his chest. He held her protectively, giving anyone who dared to come close a death glare. She needed some time to cry, he would give her that. It was the least he could do for her.

She released her tight grip on his form and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I-I need to tell everyone else," She spoke softly, standing. He rose from his seat, delicately placing a hand on the crook of where her shoulders aligned and took her to the remaining members of the group, supporting her through all of it.

It was what Inuyasha would have wanted, at least.

Sniffling, she gave a tight, one last hug to Sango and Shippo, kissing the top of his head and placing him on his feet in front of Sesshoumaru. She looked up at him, giving him a small smile. "Take care of him for me? He needs a good role model." He nodded, leaning down and hugging Kagome, giving her a small kiss on the head.

"Protect the lands in your odd ways, Miko. It's what you apparently do best." Everyone gave a laugh or chuckle, Kagome smiling and nodding, hugging him back fiercely.

She backed away, going to the well and sat on the ledge. Giving them once last tearful smile and a wave, she jumped down, going through the portal, sealing it for the time being.

Slumping to the ground, she sniffled and looked up, climbing the ladder slowly. Shakily pulling herself up, she sat and gave herself a few moments of silence before she stood and opened the door. It was the afternoon and Souta was sitting on the step in front of their door, depressed and lazily kicking his soccer ball. She faked the brightest smile she could muster up and started running to him.

"Souta," She called, waving to him, laughing. "Souta, I'm home!" The word made her feel dead inside, but she threw away her emotions for the moment, laughing and tackling the poor pre-teen. He gapped at her, looking at her apparel and taking in the fact that she was home.

Crying tears of joy, he hugged her back, laughing loudly. "Kagome, I missed you!" The door opened and her mother stood there, tears in her eyes and she ran to the children, hugging them both close. "Oh, Kagome, next time leave the fighting to those who don't have homes that love and miss them so much! I know it's selfish but I want my baby daughter home where she belongs!"

Her stomach churned, regretting coming. Her mother wasn't going to let her go that easy this time. And she knew it. "M-Mom," She stuttered out. She tried pulling back slightly, resulting in her mother frowning. "Mom, I have some bad news…" Frowning, Kun-Loon shooed Souta off to his room, leaving them alone.

"What is it, Kagome? You can tell me anything." Kagome breathed, biting her lip. "Midoriko, my real ancestor, told me I had some choices to make." Nodding, she motioned her daughter to continue. "Those choices were to either stay in the past, stay here, or-"

Her mother's smile returned. "And you chose to stay here with your family? Oh Kagome, we missed you too-." Quickly stopped her from speaking, Kagome frowned. "No mom. Listen. There were three choices, and I chose the third one." Breathing, she took a step back. "It was either stay there, stay here, or go and help another world. I chose the other world. If I can help, I'm going to do it."

Her mother stood there frozen, body stiff. "So, you're just here to say goodbye…?" Nodding, Kagome looked down, ashamed. She caused her family pain and nothing but. She hated herself. Her thoughts were pushed away as her mother brought her in for a hug, holding her eldest and only daughter close to her.

"I knew," She sniffled with a smile, "I knew you'd be the one to make a difference and be so selfless to help others. You've always been just like your father Kagome. I'm so proud of you. Please don't forget us, okay?" She nodded, smiling and burying her head close to her mother, breathing in her perfume for the last time.

"Can we still have oden to celebrate?" Kun-Loon laughed, pulling away and taking her inside. "Yes. Let's go have it now, shall we?"

Kagome sat on her bed, hugging her stuffed fox she got for Shippo but was never able to give it to him. It had the same orange fur but had brown eyes. Even so, it reminded her of him. Sighing, she set it down on the bed, petting its head before sitting on the edge of her bed.

Tears flooded her eyes as pictures of that terrible night flashed within her mind. All of her friends hurt, dying. Inuyasha's face as he told her that he loved her, dying right in her arms. Shaking, her body convulsed with sobs, her mind finally allowing itself to break down.

"I-Inuyasha…" She cried out pitifully. She raised her hands to cover her eyes, holding her head up. "I miss you…. So much…" She shook, not taking notice to her door cracking open and her cat, Buyou, walking in carefully. He rubbed against Kagome's legs, startling her, but calmly licked her calf and butted it with his head, purring comfortingly.

"Oh Buyou," She sniffled, picking him up and placing him on her lap. She petted him, frowning. "Inuyasha's gone... He's not coming through the window to call me wench and drag me to the past anymore. He isn't here to protect me and I can't touch his ears anymore." Laughing softly to herself at the flooding memories, her tears soon dried and she smiled.

Setting Buyou on the floor, she cocked her head towards the window as a light filled the well's shed. Running outside, she grabbed a jacket and fled outside. Opening the door, she saw nothing but the diming light. Carefully, she climbed down and felt the ground, nearly crying again as she didn't go through the portal.

She ignored it and felt the ground, blinking as she felt a familiar sheath. Her foot connected with a bow and some arrows rustled in the quiver. Picking everything up, she climbed back up with some difficulty. Going back inside, she smiled as a parchment was attached to the swords sheath.

Returning to her room, she peeled it off and started reading. "Dear Kagome," She smiled, recognizing Sango's hand writing.

'_I hope you aren't crying like you normally would. I know you are too, because not only am I crying, I can feel your sadness through the well. Be happy! You have a new adventure to look forward to. Shippo says he misses you dearly and wishes that he could come along._

_I do too. But I have to take care of the Monk. He's not getting any better. But I know if the Kami's want him to end his life here, I can accept that. Sesshoumaru's taken over the group, even though we've 'disbanded'. We haven't caught Kikyou yet, but once we do, I'll torture her just for you.' _Kagome laughed, smiling brightly.

'_Though it's barely been a day, I can't tell you how different it is without you, Kagome. Everything seems… Blank. And empty. You were like the sun to everyone, cheering them up and keeping everyone together. We miss you Kagome. We really do._

_P.S. I hope you like and receive the gifts attached to this letter. The sword was obviously Inuyasha's, but he would have wanted you to have it. We love you Kagome.'_

She smiled, setting it down and taking Tetsusaiga in her hands, unsheathing him. It immediately pulsed in the palm of her hand, sending welcomed shivers down her spine. It turned into the bigger Tetsusaiga, causing her to drop the front to the floor due to its immense weight.

Cursing, she shook it, sending it back to its original form. She sighed in relief, looking at it. Sheathing it and gathering her bow and arrows, she called out, "Midoriko-sama, I am ready to leave."

The Warrior Priestess appeared in front of her with a smile. "Are you sure?" At her nod, Midoriko pulsated from her hip, Kagome starting to pulsate as well.

"Let's go then, shall we?" Smiling, they both disappeared, entering another realm.

**Owari.**

**Whelp, I hope you like it so far! I'll probably update when I can; I wanna hang out with my friend's and my girlfriend. But I will make time for you guys, so don't worry.**

**Have an awesome-tastic day, my lovelies! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3 In The Presence of Time

**Re-reading the chapter's before hand made me cry! Dammit, sappy chapters are sappy.**

**Anyways, welcome back to 'Love Is Not a Fight'! Sorry I've been away a while, but within that time, I'm happy to say my stories are actually getting popular. Yay!**

**Alright, let's do this shiet~! Onward!**

"_Link…"_

….

"_Link..."_

….?

"_Wake up, Link… We need you."_

What…? Who needed him…? Why did he feel so… Tired…?

"_Awaken Link. Arise with your power- we need to save H-…"_

H-? What was he going to say…?

Link opened his tired eyes, looking around like nicely shaded blue area that glowed in a mystical light. Slowly his gaze landed on a man that time treated well. Though in his late fifties by appearance, and in a plump form, he looked quite uneasy, but eyes filled with hope.

Wait. Who was this man?

"Finally, you have awoken Link." He said, his smile preening underneath his pure white beard. Link looked on in confusion; why did his body hurt and feel stiff like he hadn't moved in centuries? Who was this man? Where in The Great Deku Trees' name was he?

"My name is Rauru, and I am one of the Six Sages," The man, Rauru, began. _'Well that answers one question.'_ Link thought to himself. "We are here within the walls of the Chamber of the Sages, protected by what is left of my power." _'And that answers two,'_ Link nodded.

"My power now has only little influence, even in this Sacred Realm... Namely, the Chamber of Sages here. Though you opened the Door of Time in the name of peace... Ganondorf, the Gerudo King of Thieves, used it to enter this forbidden Sacred Realm! He obtained the Triforce from the Temple of Light, and with its power, he became the King of Evil..." Link's eyes widened at the given information, his lips parting slightly.

"The Temple of Light, situated in the very center of the Sacred Realm, is the last stronghold against Ganondorf's evil forces. The Master Sword-the evil-destroying sword that you pulled out of the Pedestal of Time-was the final key to the Sacred Realm.

"The Master Sword is a sacred blade which evil ones may never touch... Only one worthy of the title of "Hero of Time" can pull it from the Pedestal of Time... However, you were too young to be the Hero of Time... Therefore, your spirit was sealed here for seven years. And now that you are old enough, the time has come for you to awaken as the Hero of Time!"

Link looked down at himself as the thought passed by him—seven years? Was that really possible? Looking around his body, he was amazed—his arms were covered in average sized muscled, not overwhelming his already lithe enough form. He was most definitely taller, and older for that matter. On his left ear was a blue earring that was never there before.

"_Hey—look Link! He's right! You're all grown up!"_ Mentally groaning, he watched his fairy partner, Navi, bouncing around him. _'Thank you, Captain Obvious.'_

"You must go back to your body, and stop the Dark Lord from taking over the lands completely. But be warned—The Lady foretells of a new Enemy and a new Heroine to come to this land also. Be best on your guard!"

After his words, Link was picked up in a giant light beam, sending him into a bright white light.

"_Ow,"_ Kagome hissed, rubbing her bottom. Midoriko winced at her side, floating like any other ghost would. "I really gotta work on my landing skills," Kagome grimaced in pain as she stood, her back popping with terrible sounds.

"Shall we, Kagome-_sama_?" Midoriko called, her voice amused. Scowling at the ancestor, Kagome could only look in awe as she walked forward to the castle. She was transported to a lush area filled with grass and water streaming around it- it looked a lot like an imaginary haven would look like.

Window's were uncovered on the walls, allowing the viewers to see photographs of odd pictures (*) here and there. Up in front of her was a small amount of stairs that when you looked up to, led to a normal wall with a window on it.

But who was in front of it was a little odd looking.

It was a young child, maybe ten or eleven. Female obviously, given by the fact that they were wearing a dress, despite her hiding all of her seemingly golden locks under a purple and white hat. While she sensed nothing but anxiousness, worry, hope and purity from the child, the elfin ears sent her mind reeling to the past about Sesshoumaru and Shippo.

"Relax young one," Midoriko whispered gently, sending her aura in to sooth her reincarnation. It helped, but only to keep her mind at ease for the moment. Nodding, Midoriko cleared her throat loudly enough to gain the young girls attention.

The young girl gasped, turning around. Wide eyed, she slowly descended the stair case, walking towards the pair. "You're…" The baffled girl tried to speak. Kagome panicked, hoping that the girl wouldn't scream for security.

"You are… The Last Triforce bearers, aren't you?" Blinking, Kagome looked towards Midoriko. Smiling she nodded to the girl. "Yes. I am Midoriko, Warrior Priestess and this is my reincarnation, Kagome. She is also a Warrior Priestess. We are the bearers of the missing final piece to the Triforce; Vigilance, Purity, and Strife."

The young girl smiled in glee, clasping her hands together. "Oh thank goodness! You two could not have come at a better time." Motioning forward, she pointed towards the castle standing around them. "I have had a vision about Hyrule, and it isn't good. You see, my vision consisted of dark, thundering clouds. I could practically feel the evil surrounding them.

"There was a chilling wind as well, whispering of dark times. But then I saw a ray of light shine through the clouds. It soon dissipated the turmoil from the evil clouds. The wind still stayed though, beckoning the light to try and smite it," Taking a breath, the young girl continued.

"Then the scene changed and I saw a forest. I didn't see anything but green clothes, a green hat, and a fairy. I have a feeling I know what this means."

Raising a hand forward, stopping her before she could continue, Kagome rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "I apologize greatly for interrupting you, but I have only half of an idea about what you're speaking about. Also, I haven't caught your name."

Blushing, the young girl looked down, ashamed. "My apologies as well; I figured you'd be well informed of the subject greatly by now, Warrior Kagome. My name is Princess Zelda, daughter to the great Hyrule King of these lands."

Nodding slowly, Kagome pursed her lips. "Can I safely assume that these lands are Hyrule?" At her nod and smile, she sighed in relief. Midoriko chuckled, motioning Zelda to continue. "Please, go forth about your vision?"

Blinking with a sharp nod, she breathed. "Right; the clouds were obviously a warning of a great evil coming, no doubt that wind was the main source as it lasted longer than them and created the stir." Pursing her own lips, she quietly added, "I think I can assume as to whom one of them are."

Midoriko's eyes widened, a fist forming at her side. Kagome tilted her head curiously; what was wrong? "Kagome," Her ancestor spoke suddenly, her voice sharp, startling said incarnation. "We might have a problem about this, _wind_."

She stopped, her mind slowing down as realization struck her like lightening. "No," She called out; desperately trying to not believe what she knew was true. "He couldn't have turned here." A glare silenced her forth comings.

Zelda bit her lip, frightened at the sudden dispute. "Is- Is there something wrong?" Kagome growled, turning her head away, balling her fists and stopping away from the two, trying to reclaim her anger. Midoriko sighed solemnly, knowing they would have to wait this out.

"It's the wind, young princess. It happens to be our old enemy. He promised Kagome he would be back, and so he has returned, with quite haste it seems." Midoriko came forth, looking over to the distraught girl. Zelda frowned, thinking.

"She believed to have gotten rid of him, didn't she?" Midoriko gave one saddened nod, knowing the troubles the young girl went through to 'kill' Naraku, but for nothing as he still remained alive. Nodding, her gaze turned to the young priestess. "Please, why don't you call someone and we can have a nice long chat over some tea."

Zelda, though shortly overcome with childish glee, gave Midoriko a knowing look. "We can't have a tea party if a lady cannot drink said tea, Lady Midoriko." Laughing, she grinned. "It will give Kagome a chance to calm down and tell you of what she knows about our enemy."

The woman collected their friend, adjourning to the dining room for some afternoon tea, leaving a startled guard behind.

**(*)- Who can tell me who's in the pictures of the Hyrule Castle? Hehe, whoever gets it right gets a cookie!**

**I know, it's short, but I ran out of time today sorry. I will update sooner though, believe you me. Just need to remind myself, if I update it one place, I also have to update it on the other site XD **

**Whelp, laters!**


	4. Chapter 4 A Little Ways Before Then

**I'm rather saddened nobody's reviewing. I gave everybody loads of time to get even one review, and that's all I got; Just one. And know what else? They didn't even try to guess who were on the pictures in the castle. **

**Disappointing.**

**I get loads of Story Alerts, Faves, Author Follows, Author Faves; But nobody's giving me a review. It's sad, really. I'd appreciate at least five reviews before the next chapter; Not too much, but enough to tell me I'm doing well so far. And, if there aren't five reviews by the next time I try to update, I suppose I'll just have to discard this story like my many others.**

**Thank you; and have a nice day.**

Kagome rubbed her head in frustration.

This new mission of hers would most likely kill her in the long run.

"Alright, in a few days time, the hero will arrive. You need to learn some ways to protect yourself better other than your odd powers," Zelda spoke with a smile. "I see you have a bow and arrows, and a sword. Do you know how to use them?"

She nodded, choosing to not open her mouth.

Zelda smiled wider. "Good! Now," Some guards put up dummy's and targets, "Hit and shoot those so we know where your skills are at."

Shrugging, Kagome wielded her sword and took stance before running after one, slicing it in two. She whipped around, slicing the next in half, straight through the middle. Suddenly sheathing her weapon, she drew two arrows and pulled the string back, firing one at one target, the other at another; both simultaneously hitting straight in the middle.

Unsheathing her sword again, she spun around stepping closer to her 'foe' and stabbed it straight through the middle. Pulling it out, she pulled it straight up, through the head, stepping away and looking at her handy work.

The place was now a mess.

Zelda, in awe, stared up after her. Her eyes gleamed and sparkled in new found hope. "Wow," She casted out breathlessly. "That was simply amazing! You truly are a Warrior!" Kagome blushed at the praise, rubbing the back of her neck.

"I did have the best teacher I suppose," Kagome commented, wistfully thinking of Sesshoumaru. Her heart began to ache as her thoughts trailed to her late love, so she banished her thoughts away.

Zelda smiled, grabbing her hand and leading her back inside the castle. "You are no doubt going to be a huge help to our Hero."

Yay for her.

Kid Link groaned, waking up groggily. His head hurt like a Deku Nut fell on it.

Repeatedly.

"_Hey!"_ A voice called, startling him. _"Listen!_" He looked out his window, seeing a bright, cheery fairy.

Wait- Fairy?

He looked in surprise and awe; a fairy had finally come to him! He wasn't a freak like anyone else said! He could barely contain his excitement. _"The Great Deku Tree has sent me to get you; he needs to talk to you! It's urgent! So hurry up and go over there!"_

…

Boy his fairy sure was bossy. And a chatter box to boot.

The fairy suddenly dashed and hid under his cap, making a home there. Odd. But whatever.

Getting up, he stretched and dashed out of his house, only to be stopped by the sound of someone's voice.

"Link," Saria called. "Yahoo! Hi, Link!" He waved down to her, sliding down the ladder and grinned, his fairy popping out.

"Wow! A fairy! Finally, a fairy came to you, Link! Wow! That's great news! I'm so happy for you! Now you're a true Kokiri, Link!" He nodded, chuckling at his best friend's hyperness. "I need to go to the Great Deku Tree. He summoned me by this fairy."

Saria grinned wider. "Is that right? The Great Deku Tree has summoned you? It's quite an honor to talk to the Great Deku Tree! I'll wait for you here. Get going! Go see the Great Deku Tree!" He nodded, laughing, and took off in the direction of the Great Deku Tree.

Shortly after walking, he came across another Kokiri child; Mido. "Hold it, freak!" Mido said, holding his hand up to stop Link. "You need to see the Great Deku Tree, eh? Why's that?" Seeing the fairy, he growled. "That's too bad! It's dangerous out there. You'll first need a sword and a shield."

He waved Link away, ignoring him. Link sighed, where would he find a sword? The shield was easy, but he didn't have any rupees on him.

Walking back, he walked through the training area and smiled. There had always been this tiny hole in the wall and he's been tempted to get through ever since he saw it. Bending down and shimming through, he made his way to the other side.

**(I feel like I should cut it off right here as punishment for not reviewing :( but I'm not that cruel.)**

"WHAAAAAAT?" Mido screamed in astonishment and fury. "Where did you find the Kokiri's Sacred sword? And you have a shield too?" He groaned, moving to the side. "Fine, you can enter. Just don't mess anything up, ya' here?"

Link smiled, walking through and looking around.

"_Hey- Watch out!"_ Stiffening, he jumped back and dodged an attack from a weird plant. The fairy, I had come to learn her name was Navi, called out and said it was called a Deku Baba; a nasty weed like plant. Killing it, I ran into more of those creatures and some others before finally reaching the end where the Great Deku Tree was.

"Ah," His voice boomed out. "Thou hast returned Navi. And thou hast brought thee child? Very good," Link walked forward, to the edge where the path ended in a slope. "There is a tale I must tell you my young boy. It is a very special tale that you must know…"

-Twenty minutes later—

"…And that is why I have called upon thee, Link. You are the one that can help us." Link gapped in shock, slowly processing. "I see you are already equipped. Will you take yourself on this journey and rid of the evil that ails me?"

Link thought for no longer than a second before nodding, determination in his pale blue eyes. The old tree smiled before opening his mouth wide. "Then quickly, with great hast young hero. Enter my body and rid me of the evil within."

Running through, Link never looked back. But had he did, he would have seen a certain female ghost of ours watching with a smile.

Kagome sat alone outside, looking up at the clouds and thinking on her life. She thought about the Feudal Era, her modern home, and wondering what her life would be like now. What would become of her friends? Would she really be able to return? We're they doing okay?

She sighed for the nineteenth time in the last hour, closing her eyes and relaxing her mind as the wind curled around her head. Hearing feet crunching the ground, she snapped her eyes open and gazed at the intruder, whom only happened to be Zelda.

Calming her nerves for battle, she shifted in place and closed her eyes once more until a soft voice called out. "Um, Kagome…?"

She opened her eyes with a calming smile. "Yes Princess Zelda? Do you need something?" She bit her lip and fidgeted cutely. Kagome could barely contain her squeal; she was just too cute for her own good! "I was wondering if you would… Um…"

Zelda's cheeks couldn't hold much more red, and if possible, they grew redder at Kagome's laughter. She stood from her seat on the ground, cuddling Zelda. "You're so adorable! I wish you were my younger sister; I could just gobble you up!"

Zelda giggled at the Warrior's attitude. She leaned into Kagome's comforting hug, not used to such affections. After pulling away, Kagome kneeled to the young princess' level. "Now, what was it you wanted?"

Blinking, she blushed once more and pulled out a harp. "D-Do you know how to play? Or would you let me practice in your presence? I'm rather shy in front of others." Kagome giggled, nodding, and sat back down once more. "I don't know how to play, but I'd love to watch you play!"

Zelda smiled brightly and jumped for joy. "Oh, thank you Kagome!" Calming down shortly after, she held the harp in the correct position and soon began to play a soft melody. It relaxed Kagome's nerve struck mind quickly and her body began to unwind soon after.

Zelda started humming along, swaying with her plucks on the strings and the melody itself. Soon, the song ended just as softly as it came, and Zelda looked to a peacefully slumbering Kagome, whom had a smile on her lips.

Silent steps came from behind her as Impa walked up and placed a blanket around her, smiling in amusement. "You did well, young princess," Her soft voice called. Zelda blushed, smiling brightly at her new friend. "I just wanted her to stop stressing, Impa. She looked rather pained from her thoughts."

Impa grinned. "Quite. I shall have some extra guards keep watch on this area. Do be careful out here princess. Should you need anything, you know what to do." Impa jumped back, and used her Sheika Deku Nut flash step, disappearing from the area, leaving the two females alone.

Zelda smiled and sat next to Kagome, snuggling up to her. In response, Kagome wrapped the blanket and her arm around the young girl, and soon sleep welcomed them both.

**So, yeah, there ya go! I wanted Kagome and Zelda to have a connection somewhere in this; it makes for a better story line later on. So, like I had stated before the story started, I want at least five reviews. Please? Or else no more story.**

**This warning applies to all stories as of now. I don't want to sit there, typing away and not get any responses in return. All writers, as you yourself should know, need to know if their stories are any good and we can't tell if theirs anything wrong with favorites or likes. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5 Meeting For the First Time

**Due to five reviews being given, as promised, I give you the next chapter! I still find it sad I have to beg for critiques. Anyone else would be up for the challenge. Just, tell me how this story made you feel. Did you want more? Do you want it faster, slower, or same? Give me something!**

**(And just for reference; the five review thing is still going.)**

**Thank you; Have a nice day.**

Kagome couldn't help but give a pained glance to the Sheika outfit Impa presented her with.

It resembled Sango's slayer outfit a tad too much for her liking. It was styled different from most Sheika outfits due to Kagome's status.

Instead of an eye symbol in the middle, the whole metal plate was taken off and put into sections, like armor. The armor was a dark blue, the skin tight cloth black. The sleeves usually ended at the wrist, but Kagome's ended at the elbow. For its 'accessories', she had black gloves that reached down to her elbows.

Around the waist was a silver rope, tying Tetsusaiga there. Her newly gifted quiver was silver, the top and bottom black. Her arrows were also silver and black; made by the finest wood and dyed to give it a unique look. The bow was a dark, navy blue and it rested in the palm of her hand tightly. Her old shoes replaced by black ones that never made a sound unless she started stomping around.

"Do you like it, Kagome?" Zelda smiled with her eyes wide. Despite wanting to say no, that it brought back too many bad memories, she gave a small smile and nodded. "It's wonderful; thank you Zelda." Giggling, Zelda twirled and skipped out of the room, leaving Impa and Kagome alone.

"It was nice of you to tell her that; even when it was obvious to me you didn't," Impa spoke, smirking. Kagome flinched, looking at the cloth lying on the bed. She heaved a sigh, sitting next to it. "It reminds me of my best friends outfit. She… We were really close. Heart sisters, you could say." She squeezed her bow, making it whine at the slight pain.

Resting a hand on the young girls shoulder, Impa gave her a proud look. "Yet you still go through everything you do. Do not ever forget you are strong. You never were weak- no one is- just untrained and unaware of the concept." Kagome gave her a thankful but weary smile. "Thank you, Impa. I'll get changed now." Impa grinned. "You might want to hurry," After the young girls questioning look, she elaborated.

"The princess thinks the forest boy will come today."

Link stiffed, silencing his breath and praying to the Goddess' that Navi wouldn't say a word as he hid from the guards. Why on earth were there so many? '_Oh, right. That male in the blue shirt tried getting in here and was caught.'_ Heaving a silent sigh, he peeked around the corner and saw no one.

He made a mad dash for the stairs, climbing up swiftly and stopping, looking at the narrow platforms beneath his feet. Looking down through the vines and little leaves, he noticed Rupees covering the ground where the guard stalked about. _'No doubt to trap no good thieves.'_

Quickly and silently moving across, Link held his breath as he looked around the next area. He hid behind a huge cement wall, peering carefully around the corner. His breath caught before whipping around and trying to meld his body with the wall. The guard had nearly caught him- he had been stand _right_ in front of him. Trying to calm down his beating heart, he waited for the foot steps to go away as he peered down again.

Instead of just one this time, surrounding a huge statue of some warrior, were two guards instead of one. He cursed his luck. Barely getting through the opening, he rolled into the final area full of hedges. Just like the last, he was being stopped by two guards at once. Dodging left and running to the middle, he nearly fainted as the guard on the right started _sprinting_ to the bottom right corner of the hedge.

Carefully, but quickly, he moved forward, keeping his gaze locked on both guards. Just as the one in front of him started sprinting to the front, looking over the hedge and to the left, he ran as fast as he could, hearing the one behind him move forward as well. Rolling behind the next bush, he panted, wiping the sweat from his brow. _'That definitely could have been much worse,'_ He thought, standing and brushing himself off.

Walking through the next hallway, his landed on two females standing at the far end of the small field. One definitely older than the other- though not related. The smaller female was dressed in royal guards- Princess Zelda. The other was dressed in a skin tight outfit, her waist long raven black hair caressing her back. He only got to the middle of the area before the older two snapped her gaze to him.

Her eyes were narrowed, sword drawn till she saw him. Her eyes widened before she sheathed her sword, returning to normal. Zelda turned around, smiling up at her protector before looking down at himself. Her grin widened if it could.

"You have come, just like I saw!" He tilted his head, stepping closer when he was sure the elder teen wouldn't lop his head off. Zelda curtsied as the older girl bowed. "My apologies, I was so surprised I forgot to introduce us," She spoke. He bowed back, slightly unsure of what he was supposed to do. "My name is Princess Zelda, and my friend here is Kagome. What is your name?"

He blushed, realizing he didn't speak much. "My," he started, coughing to clear his throat. "MY name is Link." He expected things to move on as to why he was here. What he didn't expect was hearing a female squeal and being hugged rather tightly by Kagome.

"You- Are- Just- Too- Adorable!" She hugged him to her chest, twirling around. Zelda sweat dropped, holding out a hand. "Ah, Kagome, you should probably let him go…" Pouting, she placed the boy gently on the ground, mussing up his hair and stalking back to her post, sitting on the ground and crossed her arms. A small awkward silence passed before Zelda returned her gaze to him. After discussing some matters, he came up to the window and looked through it with Kagome, whom seemed curious.

They looked upon a tall, tanned man, kneeling before the Hyrule King. His large nose and evil eyes covered his face; his ginger red hair swirling at the top of his head. His clothing was black; and orange jewel on the top of his head. Link noticed that the longer Kagome stared at the man, the more she twitched and became aggravated.

"The man's name is Ganondorf, leader of the Gerudos. They hail from the desert far to the west," Zelda spoke softly. "He swears allegiance to my father, but I can be sure he isn't quite sincere. The dark clouds from my dream- I'm sure- symbolize that man."

The male turned suddenly, sensing their presence. Link gasped, pulling away from being seen, while Kagome stayed long enough to bare her canines and pulled away. "What," Zelda called. "Were you seen?" Link nodded, clamming up. She giggled. "It's okay. He can't get us here; we're safe."

Steadying his heart to a normal rate again, he looked up and over to Kagome. She still looked more than a little peeved, but her anger lessened from when she was staring at him. Zelda grasped the older girls hand, smiling. "I've told my father about it, but he didn't believe me."

Patting the young girls head, Kagome frowned, "He has no qualms, Ganondorf that is, in destroying Hyrule to obtain true power. But thankfully, you have arrived." Nodding, Zelda took over once more. "We mustn't let Ganondorf take the Triforce. I shall keep the Ocarina of Time with all my power- he won't get it." She breathed before continuing. "You and Kagome must retrieve the other two Spiritual Stones."

Kagome stiffened, looking down at the princess. She wasn't happy at all. "Zelda," She hissed. The younger girl grew saddened, scuffing her shoe on the floor. "It wasn't my idea, Kagome! I want you here with me. But Impa and Midoriko both told me to have you go and travel with Link."

Sighing, Kagome pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to calm down. She knelt down to Zelda, giving her a big hug before pulling away. "I'll go haunt those two when I die," She seethed. Zelda giggled as Link chuckled, slightly out of the loop.

"Oh, right! You two are going to need this letter," Zelda dug out a written on letter, handing it to Link. "Impa will show you out of the castle. Don't be afraid to talk to her Link." Giving Kagome one last tight hug, the duo walked back to the beginning of the field, meeting a tall woman.

Kagome glared at her, crossing her arms. Impa smirked knowingly. "Kagome, you full well know that the princess is safe here, even without you." In reply, she got a growl. Chuckling, Impa turned to Link. "You're a courageous boy, you know. You're heading out on an adventure, with a bumbling girl like Kagome." She dodged a swing from said girl who was growling. "Shut it Impa,"

Smirking, she merely continued. "My role in the princess' dream was to teach the melody to you. This song is passed down from the Royal Family. I have played this song for Princess Zelda as a lullaby ever since she was a baby. Please listen carefully…"

As Impa held her hand to her mouth, she carefully whistled out the notes. Kagome closed her eyes and smiled, sighing as the familiar tune. Link grabbed out his wooden Ocarina and played it back to Impa. She nodded and looked to them both. "I know you can get out with Kagome here by your side, but I wish to see you both off. Let me lead you out of the castle."

They nodded and soon left, leaving a hopeful but saddened Zelda behind.

Impa sighed from behind Kagome and Link, her gaze trained upon the far mountain in the distance. "Take a good look at that mountain. It's called Death Mountain, home to the Gorons that hold the Spiritual Stone of Fire," Link walked forward, next to Impa. "Below it, you shall find my village, Kakariko, where I was born and raised."

Kagome slid a sly look. "Will we hear embarrassing stories about how you grew up?" Impa laughed, shaking her head. "No, Kagome. You won't." She pouted, crossing her arms. "You should talk to some people though, before you go up Death Mountain. Remember the song. And don't forget Princess Zelda is waiting your return with the stones. We're counting on you two!"

Backing away, she held a flash Deku Nut and threw it on the ground- disappearing from their view. Kagome walked up next to Link, giving him a smile. "Well," She started. "Guess we're finally on our own, eh Link?" He smiled up at her, nodding. She pouted, kneeling down and moving his mouth with her fingers. "You need to talk more. Otherwise, I'll be talking your ear off."

He chuckled and nodded once more, talking her hand and leading her to the village, both unaware of amused eyes watching them from above.

**End! Hope you enjoyed it. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6 Adventuring to a 'Stony' Place

**Yay! Six reviews this time! I was so surprised when I looked at my email- half of it was filled to the brim with faves AND reviews! Yayayay!**

**Due to the fast reviews, and me wanting to be lazy for a little longer, I am raising the reviews to 10 a pop! :D I know you guys can keep it up- you're awesome!**

**Enjoy this next chapter!**

As Link and Kagome entered the village, a calm feeling swept over them. They looked around, seeing unfinished building's being worked on, people out and about. Kagome smiled, walking forward when her gaze landed on a red headed woman, who looked distressed.

"Hello; Miss? Is something wrong?" Kagome asked, stepping forward. Link looked up to the woman, smiling. The woman turned around, frowning. "Oh, please help me! All my Cucco's have escaped, and I'm very allergic to them. If you bring them all back; I'll give you something in return!" Kagome blinked, and nodded, walking away.

"Why would she have a job that made her care for something she was allergic to?" Link shrugged, also confused. But none the less they helped. After a couple of minutes, they were looking for the last one, with no luck. Kagome sighed, sitting on a wooden box, her elbows on her legs; head in hands. "We're never going to find that damn Cucco."

Link blinked, listening carefully. The sound of a spastic Cucco was rather close by. "Kagome," He softly called, gathering her attention. "I think you might be sitting on it." Giving him an incredulous look, he motioned her away before rolling into the box, shattering it and setting the crazed Cucco free.

Kagome chuckled, face palming. "It would be in the stupidest of places. Who in hell would put a damn chicken in a box?!" Grabbing the poor animal, she took off in the direction of the pen, Link following close behind. Throwing the chicken in the pen, she turned to the lady.

"Oh thank you! All my Cucco's are safely returned! As promised, here is your reward." Handing Link an item, she turned away, going to look at her Cucco's. Link held up a glass jar, oddly shaped on Kagome's perspective. She blanched, "I think she was just trying to move her junk on to us. But it might come in handy later, I guess."

Nodding, Link pocketed the jar, smiling up at her and walked over to the stairs, leading up to the mountains. A guard there saw them and forced them to a stop. "Halt! No one by order of the King shall pass this gate. It is forbidden as there are rock slides and dangerous-"

Kagome sighed, making the guard pause. She took out the paper slip with Zelda's signature on it and handed it over, scowling. "Yeah, well, we got our own orders. So let us through." A bit miffed, the guard took the paper and read it, gapping in shock. "T-This is the Princess' signature!" He paused, reading it. "Save Hyrule? Hah hah hah! What game has our little princess come up with now?" He shook his head. "Alright, I suppose I'll open it. Go save Hyrule, Mr. and Mrs. Hero! Wah haha hah!"

Opening the gate, Kagome took Link's hand, walking through and coming across their first enemy. "Boulder!" She cried, picking Link up and diving behind a rock. Breathing hard, she held the boy close to her chest, peeking out above the rock. Seeing a clear place, she held Link close, dashing to the next few rocks, staying in place as another boulder rolled their way.

Link blushed, his face being stuffed to the definitely older woman's chest. It was only awkward on his part; one, never having met an older woman before her, two; Kagome was focusing on the boulders, and three, Link had the eerie feeling at being laughed at by someone close by.

Finally making it passed all the boulders and Tektite's, they made it to the top ledge, in front of a cave. "This must be where all the Goron's come from." Looking down at her little companion, she grinned. "Let's go give them a warm hello!" He smiled, nodding and they both entered.

After asking around, dangerous rope walking, nearly falling into lava, and dodging a giant moving jar, they finally got inside the main Goron's room, and Kagome nearly screamed. "We need to go to _whom_?" She hissed, glaring at Navi and Link. He winced, rubbing the back of his neck while Navi shook and hid behind his hat.

"W-We need to go back to my home and go see a friend. I think she might have the song that Darunia might want…" He shivered, looking at the ground. "I-If you want, you could stay here," She sighed, walking up to him, kneeling down and patting his head. "No, that's alright; I'll go with you. I'm just a little tired." He smiled, nodding and took her hand, leading her out.

After day turning to night, Kagome smiled as she looked up to the big full moon. Though, painfully, it reminded her of Inuyasha. She looked down and away from it, a small, sad smile covering her face. Hearing a yelp of surprise, she took out Tetsusaiga, wincing as it turned bigger and looked at the weird skeletal things surrounding them.

She saw Link take out his sword, preparing for a fight. Back to back, they waited for them to come close; and as one made the move to swipe, they attacked. Ten minutes later the sun rose once more, leaving a baffled Kagome and a worn out Link alone in Hyrule Field.

Kagome looked around, seeing no more monsters. "…What the fuck?" She asked, her shoulders slumping. Shaking her head, she turned and picked Link up, continuing to the forest. As she entered and walked along the wooden bridge, she couldn't help but smile. _'I can't wait to see how this little tike grew up! I wonder if anyone else is adorable as him…'_

She found our as soon as she entered. "Holy crap," She whispered, looking around. "Everyone's so tiny! I must be in munchkin land…" Giggling softly to herself, she walked around a bit, greeting some little kids along the way. "Excuse me, miss," A soft voice called out. Looking down and to her right, a small blonde child was smiling shyly up to her. "Is that Link you're holding? Is he okay?"

She nodded, grinning. "Yes, this is Link, and yes, he's fine. He just passed out after fighting so many monsters at once." She mentally smirked, thinking of something. "He actually saved my life out there!" More children surrounded them, 'oohing' in awe.

"Yeah right," One boy snarled, crossing his arms. Kagome looked to him, frowning. "That boy can't save anybody. He's just a worthless thing!" The boys and girls murmured, Kagome growling. "Oh yeah, boy? I bet he could take you on fair and square! He saved me from _monsters_; you're nothing but a little boy in the neck of the woods, fleeing from anything that scares him, I bet."

He turned red, the surrounding children snickering at him. "The name's The Great Mido, old hag! And I don't run away from any-" Kagome's eyes grew narrowed, a fire surrounding her as her hair flew everywhere; her tongue slivering out- pointy. "Old hag…?" He, along with the others, squealed, and ran away.

She stomped on the ground, her face scrunched up in anger. "I'll have you know, pip-squeak, I'm only nineteen! I'm not even twenty yet!" She stuck out her tongue, walking away angrily. All the kids peeked out from behind rocks, buildings and trees, shivering before glaring at Mido.

"Wh-What did I do?" He winced, pacing away.

After a little while later, Link had woken up and told her where they should be heading. After climbing up the walls and following the music in the Lost Woods, they reached the Sacred Meadow. Kagome smiled. "Great! We're close, aren't we Link?" He nodded, smiling brightly. Two wolf sounds chorused, making the two turn forward.

"_Wolfos," _Navi chimed. _"You'll need to hit them when their back is turned! Their weak spot is- eek!"_ Dodging and rolling away, Link looked surprised at Kagome who was arching an arrow at them. _'When and where did she get that? Has she had it?'_ Shaking his thoughts for later, he blocked with his shield, swiping its tail after, causing it to shriek and run back a bit.

"Go," Kagome whispered, releasing her arrow. To her surprise, and feeling her heart sink, the arrow didn't glow at all and the Wolfo just swiped it away, charging at her. Growling, she quickly put away her arrows and bow and took out her sword just in time to block. As soon as it turned around, she yelled and hit it, causing it to poof away; dead.

Link destroyed the other one and the gate quickly opened. Turning to Kagome, he frowned as she looked like she was ready to kill her bow and arrows. "Kagome," He called. When she didn't answer, he grasped her hand, pulling her along. She followed behind, half aware.

'_Why didn't it work? Did Midoriko seal my powers and not tell me about it? Is it because I'm in a different time and place?'_ She wanted cry and tear her hair out. It took her _years_ to get where she had been. What had happened? A flash back of her shooting out all her powers at once in a bright, white light snapped her thoughts straight.

'_Could that have been it?' _She thought, biting her bottom lip. She squeezed Tetsusaiga's hilt, the sword shaking in response. _'Maybe before he moved to this era, Naraku some how used his powers and sealed mine? Or maybe, because of using all that power at once, I made myself revert back to where I was before I started the Feudal Era?'_

Snapping out of her thoughts, she noticed they were now in a field, a little green haired girl sitting on a stump, playing on a wooden Ocarina. A tall tree was next to her, and above their heads, was a broken set of stairs. Link let go of her hand, walking forward to the girl, smiling.

"Oh, Link! You came back!" She grinned, pulling away from the instrument. "I waited for you. This is the Sacred Forest Meadow. It's my secret place!" She looked up at Kagome, eyes wide. "Whoa, you're so pretty. Hehe!" Kagome blushed, giggling and thanked her.

Turning back to Link, Saria continued. "I feel this place will be very important for us someday," She smiled. She brought back out her Ocarina, showing it to Link. "If you play the Ocarina here, you can talk with the spirits in the forest. I'll teach you my song so we can talk with each other!"

Putting it to her lips, she began her song.

Darunia danced, shouting out 'HOT!' all the way through, grinning from stone ear to stone ear. "That is a hot beat! That's just what I wanted. But I still can't give you the Ruby just like that. You must prove yourself. Go get rid of all the Dodongo's in Dodongo's Cavern." Kagome scowled at him, slightly miffed. "Here; this might be of assistance. It will make you strong enough to lift our treasured bombs."

Handing the Goron Bracelet to Link, he stepped back, crossing his arms once more. Leaving the room, Kagome growled. "So basically because they're afraid of some big bad dragons, they have outsiders deal with the problem instead?"

Link gave her a questioning glance. "You're pretty mad Kagome; are you okay?" She sighed, giving him a slight smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just dealing with something really important; besides killing Ganon." He tilted his head, silently saying 'go on'.

She chuckled, "Remember those Wolfos earlier? The ones at the Sacred Meadow gate," He nodded. "Well when I tried shooting my arrow, it was supposed to be covered by my energy. But it didn't. I'm confused as to why, so I've been trying to figure it out with little to no luck." She put down her shoulders, looking saddened.

Link reached over and patted her hip. "We'll figure it out together, alright?" She grinned, picking him up and twirling him around. "You're too adorable!"

**I know it's bland :c please don't be mad, but I need to remember how thing's went (even after playing it over a thousand times) and that made it a little choppy. But it's long! So make sure to review quickly and once that number hits 25 (just ten more), I'll update with a better chapter! Bye! **


End file.
